ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Peanuts Kingdom
This is a game based upon the Kingdom Hearts game engine, but using Peanuts comics characters with Final Fantasy and 3rd party Disney franchises (read: Disney Channel Original Movies, Touchstone Pictures films, some recent Disney films Chronicles of Narnia, ABC shows like Lost or Scrubs), as well as CBS/Paramount properties, like some Nickelodeon and Comedy Central shows, and Warner Bros. properties, like the Harry Potter franchise. Add whatever worlds you would like, as long as they fit under the world types that are states above (Warner Bros., Touchstone, DCOM, recent Disney films as early as 1997). You can also add some soundtrack ideas, because I think that there would be a interesting song listing to the game. You can also add some Code Breaker ideas, but don't go any farther than that. Major Characters *1. Charlie Brown- Hero of the story, and wielder of the Oathkeeper Keyblade. Often garners a mixed reaction by the people around him (they don't hate him, but they could care less), with the exception of Liuns Van Pelt, who is a close friend to him. *2. Chaos- The main antagonist of the story, and the commander of the Unbirths (the game's main enemy creatures). *3. Linus Van Pelt- An ally to Charlie Brown, who is barely seen without his blanket in hand. Quite agile on the battlefield. *4. Clark Kent/Superman (Superman series)- Another ally of Charlie Brown. Famously known as the Last Son of Krypton, he brings a load of super-firepower to Charlie Brown's team. *5. Squall Leonhart (Final Fantasy VIII)- A mentor to Charlie Brown, helping him in the ways of the Keyblade. Formerly from Hollow Bastion. *6. Sally Brown- A Princess of Heart. *7. Snoopy- Another ally to Charlie Brown, he helps search for Sally Brown and to stop the Unbirths from getting universal conquest. Always estatic about suppertime. *8. Mitchie Torres (Camp Rock)- Another ally of Charlie Brown's, she is perky and helpful to the party to defend the members and the helpless. She also uses songs to boost up effects during battle. *9. Peppermint Patty- A close crush of Charlie Brown's, she is sweet, but not very smart. She always calls Charlie Brown "Chuck", and refers to Snoopy as "that weird-looking kid". Worlds Disney *1. East High- (High School Musical) *2. Cheetah Club- (The Cheetah Girls) *3. Spy Town- (Dadnapped) *4. X-Bladez Nation- (Brink) *5. Narnia- (Narnia film series) *6. Andelasia/New York- (Enchanted) *7. Halloweentown- (Halloweentown) *8. Coventry- (Twitches) *9. Sky High- (Sky High) *10. Camp Rock- (Camp Rock) *11. Desert Kingdom- (Sands of Time) *12. Blood-Stained Saloon- (Tombstone) *13. Oceanic Six Flight 616- (Lost) *14. Sacred Heart Hospital- (Scrubs) *15. Deep Space/The Land of Paradise- (Lilo and Stitch) *16. Aquatic Temple- (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) *17. Oakey Oaks- (Chicken Little) *18. R.L.S. Legacy- (Treasure Planet) *19. Kuzco's Temple- (The Emperor's New Groove) *20. Port Royal- (Pirates of the Caribbean) *21. Olympus Coliseum- (Hercules) *22. The Land of Dragons- (Mulan) *23. Space Paranoids- (Tron) *24. Danville- (Phineas and Ferb) Final Fantasy and Square-Enix based worlds *1. Baron- (Final Fantasy IV) *2. Midgar- (Final Fantasy VII) *3. Lindblum- (Final Fantasy IX) *4. Zanarkand- (Final Fantasy X) *5. Ivalice- (Final Fantasy XII) *6. Millenial Fair- (Chrono Trigger) *7. Hollow Bastion- (Kingdom Hearts) *8. Twilight Town- (KH: Chain of Memories) *9. Sunset Horizons- (Birth by Sleep) CBS/Paramount *1. NCIS Headquarters- (NCIS) *2. Retroville- (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) *3. Peanuts-burg- (Peanuts) {as CBS and Parmount orginally held the distribution rights to the Peanuts franchise} *4. South Park- (South Park) *5. California- (Two and A Half Men|Two and A Half Men) Warner Brothers *1. Hogwarts- (Harry Potter) *2. House of Beetlejuice- (Beetlejuice) *3. Warner Bros. Studios- (Looney Tunes/Tiny Toons/Animaniacs) Character Transformations *Narnia **Charlie Brown- Wears chain armor similar to Peter. **Linus- A light colored tunic with the Narnian shield emblem. **Snoopy- In battle armor. **Mitchie- Wears robe like Susan. **Superman- Same as Charlie Brown, only darker colored. *Sacred Heart Hospital **All- Dressed like hospital workers. *Oakey Oaks **Charlie Brown- A beagle wearing Charlie Brown's clothes. **Linus- A porcupine wearing Linus's outfit. **Snoopy- Still a beagle, but with a blue sweatshirt and "Joe Cool" shades on. **Mitchie- A duckling resembling Abby Mallard. **Superman- A dog that resmbles Krypto, but with Superman's suit on. Voice Acting *1. Spencer Robert Scott as Charlie Brown *2. Brandon Routh as Clark Kent/Superman *3. Demi Lavato as Mitchie Torres *4. Bill Melendez (archives) as Snoopy and Woodstock *5. Rory Thost as Peppermint Patty *6. David Borneaz as Squall Leonhart *7. The Jonas Brothers as Connect Three **Joe Jonas as Shane Gray **Nick Jonas as Nate Gray **Kevin Jonas as Jason Gray *8. Sam Elliot as Virgil Earp *9. Zac Efron as Troy Bolton *10. Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez *11. Davenigh Chase as Lilo Pelaki *12. Chris Sanders as Stitch *13. Ming Na as Fa Mulan *14. Yuri Lowenthal as Cecil *15. Mark Harmon as Gibbs *16. Cote de Pablo as Ziva *17. David McCallum as Duckie *18. Kristin Chenoweth as Sally Brown Category:Epics